Girl in the Flight
by Live-Laugh-Love-SoWrite
Summary: Jack, he had a sister. Only was it the day on her birthday she was coming back to San Jose from Canada when she died in a plane crash. There were no survivors. A year after the crash, Kim and Jack borded flight 357 to Florida, Miami but on the plane, they will be suprised to see the one they never thought they'll see again. There adventure now begins. ON HIATUS
1. The Entrance

**A/N: Hi, this is a brand new story, fresh from the mind, for my fave show: Kickin'it. I will not be updating on my other stories since im going to be working on this story. Please support this story and R&R. Thank you. **

No-one's Pov (Morning: 3:00 am)

"Kim, hurry and finish packing" Jack told Kim tierdly.

They had got a flight to Florida, Miami but unfortunatly, they had no other choice than to pick an early morning flight. The two needed a flight for that day, no other day because they were going on a one week vacation so they could come back in time for the karate competition. Although it was the summers holiday, there was no looking forward to having a break from karate.

"Okay, just need to put away some pictures" Kim replied.

Kim had moved in with Jack and his family due to some of her family issue's. Jack came out of his room and entered Kim's room which was next door to his.

"Hey Jack, wanna have a look at the pictures I have quickly?"

"Don't mind if I do" Jack answered while sitting down on Kim's neatly made bed.

Kim passed him the pictures and sat down next to him on her bed. Jack looked through the pitures quickly but stopped when one caught his eye. His eyes grew watery and a tear dropped down his face.

"Jack, are you okay" Kim asked

" Yeah, im fine, I need to go. Finish packing, i'll be downstairs"

"Please, Jack, tell me what'swrong and who's this girl in this picture. She looks a lot like you" Kim asked, giving Jack the same picture he had cryed for just a few seconds ago.

Jack sat down on her bed again and patted the space next to him. Kim sat down with him.

"She's-"

"Your sister" Kim said in a sad tone.

"Yeah" he said.

"How comes I never see her around then?"

"She...she d-d-died in a plane crash exactly one year from now, her name was Lucy Anderson"

"Oh, im so sorry Jack"

Kim rubbed his back soothingly then gave him a big hug.

"How old is she?"

"She is the same age as me, and has the same birthday"

"Your birthday is today isn't it?"

"Yeah"

"Which means"

"Its her one year annerversery of being"

"Gone"

"Yeah" Jack said, tears now pouring down his face.

"Oh Jack" Kim gave another big but longer hug.

"Come on, we need to leave, mom, have you packed all your stuff" Jack called out to his mom in a hoarse voice because of the crying.

"Yeah, im downstairs, come and have something to eat quick or were gonna be late!"

"Okay"

Three hours passed and Kim, Jack and his mom were at the airport. They went to Gate A and got on Flight 357. All the passengers were on the plane except one who was running late.

"Im here, im here" She shouted across the whole plain, tierdly.

Jack took no intrest in what she was saying and carried on typing on his laptop. There was one seat left which was next to Jack. The girl walked through to the middle of the plane and sat down next to Jack.

"Hi, im Lucy Anderson, who are you?" the girl asked.

Jack lifted his head up to be met with a famila face.

"My names Jack Anderson" Jack replied, looking up from his laptop with a confused look on his face.

"Funny, we have the same surname"

"You look exactly like my sister who died in a plane crash exactly a year ago"

"What was the name of the plane she died on?"

"Flight 184, she was going to Canada to have a vacation away from me. We both had a-"

"Ding, passengers, please tighten your seat belts as the plane is about to take off" the plane assistant told everyone over the intercom.

"Hold on Lucy, Kim, wake up, kim. You know what, i'll just put her belt on instead."

"So; carry on were you left" Lucy smiled.

"We both had an arugument that lasted for weeks. Her name was also the same name as your's"

"Let me guess, you two were arguing about you being too overprotective for her" As soon as Lucy said that; she covered her mouth because she wasn't supposed to mention it.

"How did you know that?"

"Jack, when you here this, you will be shocked, you would probably won't talk and you probably would't move but if this is for the best, im your sister. Im your sister Lucy Anderson. I was the only one who survived flight 184's crash"

"We are taking off in 5,4,3,2,1...

Too bad Kim wasn't awake to hear all this, or did she?...

**A/N: Sorry I left you on a clift hanger, well basically,two clift hangers because of the im you sister thing and the kim hearing thing. Im afraid you will be seeing lots more cliffies :D Please R&R and don't be afraid to tell me my wrongs in the story or my writing.**

**~Live-Laugh-Love-SoWrite**


	2. Kick Love and family back

**A/N: Hi, this is a bonus chapter for you lot because of the amazing reviews I got from you guys yesterday. Review and if you suprise me again, i'll update another chapter tomorrow . BringingTheFun reviewed and asked for longer chapters, but today I didn't have the time to make it so long so im sorry but i'll try to make the next chapters longer. Thank you.**

Lucy's Pov

As soon as I said I was his sister, he autimatically frozed. Oh no, what have I done? The plane was taking off so I decided to give Jack sometime to go back to normal. I love jack, he is my one and only brother and im his one and only sister. That night of the plane crash, I was going to die but I knew that Jack would be in a state and so would mom so I held myself throughout the night and just in time the searchers came. I can never forget that night but at the same time,I want to.

After the crash I had a phobia of planes but I went to a phobia helpist and now im not so afraid of planes.

The tingling sensation of the plane taking off ran through my whole body as the plane lifted off of the ground. Once we were up in the air, I turned towards Jack who was still the same.

"Jack, Jack, Jaaaaack" I called but he didn't move.

"JACK" I yelled clapping my hand once at the same time I said his name.

This caught most of the pasengers attention and woke up Kim. I wonder what she's gonna say when she see's me. That's even if she knows me.

"Sorry people for disturbing you" I apologized but the passengers were still staring at me.

"Umm,if you can please stop staring at me, that will be nice, thankyou"

All the passengers turned around and got back to what they were doing.

"'What just happened"Jack asked.

"I just told you th-" I began when I got cut off.

"OH MY GOSH, Lucy Anderson, I thought you were dead. Well I guess your not. Do you know how psyched I am to finally see you. Maybe we can be friends, do you wanna be friends. We can d-" Kim rambled incredibly fast but being cut off by Jack.

"Kim, would you please shut up" Jack told Kim

"Okay, happy pants" Kim replied then took out her laptop and began playing Angry Birds.

"Okay, so you just told me that..." Jack said, guesturing for me to go on.

" I just told you that im your sister Lucy Anderson, I was the only one who survived 184's crash even though it was reported that no-one survived. They had there infomation wrong" I explained to Jack.

"Y-your my sister, your my sister, wait, I don't believe you, what if your a clone?" Jack asked.

Those words hurt me a lot.

"I can't believe you think im lying. Look into my eyes, am I lying" I told him.

He looked into my eyes. I felt like crying, my one and only brother didn't believe me. My eyes were watery and Jack could see that.

"Oh my gosh, your not lying, Lucy, im so so sorry for not believing you"

"It's alright. I suppose it's hard to think im not being honest since it's such a shocker that im alive"

"I can't believe I have you back" Jack said with joy. He gave me a huge hug that lasted for 2 minutes. I gave him the same love back.

"I can't believe your not my boyfriend yet" Kim mumbled but Jack and I still heard what she said.

"What?" Jack and I asked at the same time.

"Nothing, I said nothing" Kim replied.

Jack and I broke away from the hug.

"Are you sure Kim because it sounded like you said ' I can't believe he's not my boyfriend yet ' "Jack assumed.

"Pfft, whaaaatt?" Kim horribly lied by her voice going high.

"Kim, I know you lying, did you say it or not?" Jack asked.

"Umm, yes, fine, I did say it. Listen Jack, i-it's hard for me to say this because I don't know what you think o-or how you will react but I love you and I always have. I never wanna let you go but that's hard when you have girls like Donna Tobin on your back and I can't get through to you. I feel knocked out but-" Kim explained when Jack cut her off by kissing her passionately.

Most of the people sitting at the middle of the plane awwed and so did I. They must of heard our conversation, nosey people. Jack and Kim pulled away from eachother.

"Im sorry, im sorry that I was too blind to see the feelings you had for me and im sorry I made you feel Knocked out of my life, please forgive me" Jack apologized, holding Kim's hand.

Aww, this is like a romantic movie, but it seems too cliche.

"I'll forgive you" Kim said.

Jack and Kim smiled then both kissed again.

The flight ended and we all were at the airport in Miami.

"So, what were you suposed to do in Miami?" Kim asked, holding Jack's hand.

"I was just having a vacation but now I found my family, can I live with you lot again" I asked.

"Why would we say no?" asked mom.

I giggled and we all had a group hug. Im happy I found my family, I have my life back. The only thing I don't have is my boyfriend, Jerry Martinez. I loved him and I still do. I miss him so much. I wonder if Jack knows him...

**A/N: Thankyou for reading, I love you guys, thanks for the last chapters review and sorry for the short chapter.**

**~Live-Laugh-Love-SoWrite**


	3. You Can Tell Me Part One

**A/N: Hi, this is chapter three of Girl in the Flight. Warning, there is a mention of abuse but no written scenes of it. This chapter is sad and you may get a little emotional depending on how emotional you are though (no offense). This is part one of this chapter: You can tell me. Please review, i love the reviews you send me. This chapter is longer so i hope you like it. Please send in a review of how big the word count should be for each chapter so i can make it longer. **

**The most voted number (has to be in the thousands eg. 2000, 3000) will be the word count for each chapter. When i write a chapter i cant get the word count bang on but ill try my best.**

**Enough of my rambling, I'm actually getting sick of it myself and I know you are so enjoy and review. Short authors note at the end of this chapter.**

Kim's Pov

Jack and I woke up at 8 because we were going to the beach with Jacks mom today so we decided to ask Lucy if she wanted to come. The both of us walked across the second floor to a door that was covered in last years pictures of 'Justin Bieber'. Lucy really needs an update on her door, and this time, something no where near related to JB. Last time we came to Miami (before the plane crash) she had decorated the door. Right now we are staying at Jack's grandfather's mansion.

"Do you want to knock?" Jack asked me.

"Sure" I replied.

I knocked on the door, waited a few, but no reply.

"Jack?" I looked at him, wondering if he knew what she was doing in there.

Jack sighed and was about to open her door and walk into her room when stopped him.

"Jack, don't you think it's a little more polite to wait out side her room and also, she's a girl. Last time I checked, boys are not supposed to walk into a girls room without waiting for them to answer"

"Don't worry, I've been doing this for years, she doesn't have a problem with it"

"Are you sure? I mean, she could have been changing in there"

"Well today she is not, she's sleeping"

"How do you know, does she normally sleep till 8:30? Rephrase, when does she usually wake up?"

"Let's just say her wake up time is not at breakfast time, it's more and like 1:00 o'clock"

"What like in the morning or-"

"Pm"

"Come, let's wake her up and see if she wants to come, and next time Jack, though she's alright with it (which I don't believe) don't walk straight into her room"

"Okay mommy" Jack replied sarcastically in a babyish tone.

For that I gave him a punch on his stomache, a really hard one I must say but I know it didn't hurt him enough for him to stop his silliness.

"Oww Kim, that hurt, maybe a kiss would make it b-"

I cut him off by grabbing his shirt and kissing him. Not because I wanted to, because I had to. If I didn't, he would go on and on and on and on and o- basically you get the point. But I did kinda wanna kiss him, don't tell anyone I said that.

"There, you got your kiss, what now do you want?"

"Maybe for you to be my gir-"

"Jack, I was being sarcastic, did you not get the clue? Airhead"

The last part (airhead) I mumbled ever so quietly.

"Air what?"

But not quiet enough.

"Err, hehe, nothing"

"Hi guys" Lucy greeted standing next to us with a pillow in her hand. Her unknown appearance made me scream because I thought she was a ninja even though she wasn't wearing black. I stumbled back into Jack's arms, almost falling down in the process.

"Woah Kim, what scared you so much that you had to fall into Jack's arms, are you two even boyfriend and girlfriend?" Lucy asked.

"No" I replied, pulling myself up from Jack's arms with the help of him.

"What do you mean Kim?"

I avoided eye contact with Jack because it would have made this a lot more awkward so I looked down at the ground. Out of the corner of my eye though, I could see Lucy leaning her head a little to the right, signalling that she was confused.

"I mean that kiss we had on the plane, it was nothing"

"Again, I ask, what do you mean Kim?"

This time I looked up at jack, took a deep breath and began.

"I had mixed emotions, on planes I get very uncomfortable, fearing that something will happen but that kiss... Jack, I couldn't think straight. Don't you think that it is a little easy for me to give in to you and say that I love you. If I wasn't so messed up, right now you would not know that I love you. And that little random outburst of mine about Lucy, don't you think that was a little weird for me to do. Me, falling asleep during the day, that's beyond normal for me, huh?"

"So for the whole of this time you had me believing that kiss we shared yesterday was something when really, it was nothing"

"No, w-well yes, but-"

"No buts Kim, you did your role. I actually thought you loved me-"

"I do"

"Then why did that kiss mean nothing?"

"I, I just can't okay, I just can't"

My eyes grew watery and a tear dropped down my face. I turned my face away from Jack and wiped the tear away.

"You just can't what"

"I just can't, I just can't fall in love again"

A few more tears dropped down my face.

"Why?" Jack questioned, more concerned then angry.

"Because, I-I, I just can't"

After that I ran downstairs, leaving Jack and Lucy alone. On the way to the garden, Jack's mom saw me crying, pulled me back by the arm and gave me a big comforting hug.

"Kim, darling, what's wrong, why are you crying"

"I-Im sorry, I can't tell"

"That's okay but just to let you know, whenever you need a mom, just think as me as your second one, I will always be there for you if there is something wrong"

"Thank you, you just said something my mom would never say"

"Your welcome, do you want some breakfast?"

"No thanks, I can't really eat when I am stressed, sorry"

Jacks mom pulled away from the hug.

"There's no need to apologise Kim"

She gave me another hug.

"I'll be in the garden"

"Okay honey"

I gave her a small smile and went to the swing chair in the garden. I reminisced on what had just happen with me and Jack and I felt a small tear fall down my face again.

Jack's Pov

"Okay, what just happened?" I questioned Lucy.

"Well, basically, Kim just told you that kiss on the plane was nothing, you freaked the freak out, Kim told you-"

"I know what happened"

"Then why did you ask?"

"Everybody says that when something unbelievable happens"

Lucy and I had a silent moment, her fiddling with her phone in one hand with her pillow in the other, still dressed in PJ's. And I, standing, with both my hands in my back pocket.

"Well, what are you waiting f-" Lucy began.

"JACK, WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?" Yelled my mom, walking up the stairs with an angry expression on her face.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"That's what I asked, again I ask what did you do"

"I didn't do anything"

"Well then explain why Kim is crying?" mom question putting both hands on her hips.

"Ohhhhh"

In the corner of my eye I could see Lucy laughing silently.

"Hahaha, Jack, moms really getting on ya, ahhhhhh, this is just too good to miss"

"Lucy, room, now"

"Fine" Lucy sighed

"This is still too good to miss, I'll be secretly listening"

"No you won't" mom ended.

"Make me"

"Lucy, don't you get all lippy on me or you will be banned from going to the beach today and any activities were having tomorrow"

"Wait, we're going to the beach?" Lucy asked.

"We will be once you go in your room and I sort things out"

"But I don't wanna go in my room"

"Fine, why don't you go downstairs and watch tv, see Kim, anything"

"Thank you"

"Wait Lucy, give mama a kiss"

I busted out in a fit of laughter that I could hardly breath. As I was laughing, I noticed Lucy and mom looking at me.

"Carry on" I stopped laughing instantly when I saw their faces.

"Mom, I'm not 6 any more, I'm 14"

"I know that, just give mama a kiss, I haven't seen you in a year"

"Okay"

Lucy gave mom a big kiss and ran off downstairs in pjs still with her pillow and phone.

"Now Jack, you know what I'm going to ask you so answer"

Kim's Pov

After sitting down on the swing chair for 15 minutes, I began to talk to myself. Not that I'm crazy, it just made me feel better, I didn't feel alone. This is how my talk went.

"Hi Kim, this is Kim, you know you can trust Jack, don't be afraid of taking another chance in love, just because your last love made you crumble into tiny pieces.

But what if it happens again?

Do you really think Jack would do that to you. Your like his best friend.

You never know"

But I was interrupted when I heard a kind caring voice calling my name.

"Kim, do you mind if I come and sit with you?"

I turned and saw Lucy standing next to me.

"Sure" I answered.

"So, Kim, I know this may not be any of my business but what happened with your last love?" Lucy questioned"

"Okay, I know I can trust you even though I may not have known you for long but, my last boyfriend, he was kind, adorable, fit, exactly like Jack but then one day I wasn't in school because I was sick. He came to check on me after school but my old boyfriend, Jason was already there. My mom let him in and he saw Jason and I laughing and falling on top of each other. He got the wrong impression and said I was going to pay. Ever since then he has been abusing me and I would spend every morning before school covering up the bruises, only was it a week ago he left for England, now I'm bruise free but I fear that it will happen again"

"Oh, Kim, I am so sorry"

"You don't have to be"

"When are you going to tell Jack"

"When the time is right, maybe at the beach later on"

"Talking about the beach, hurry up, we need to go now and gather our stuff before we loose our spot on the beach"

I smile while Lucy stood up and held out her hand.

"Well come on then" she told me dragging me through the garden.

I laughed at her instant freak out and while we were going up stairs I met Jack and his mom. As I was going past him I said

"I'll talk to you later" then smiled. He smiled back too. I felt a whole lot better.

**A/N: The next chapter is going to be the beach. Remember to review and add in your review how much you want the word count to be for each chapter.**

**Love you guys soooooo much**

**~Live-Laugh-Love-SoWrite**


	4. 2 secrets and another part 2 of YCTM

**A/N: Hi (I always say that lol) this is part two of the beach day, this chapter is called 2 secrets and another. This is also going to be continued onto the next chapter because it is still the beach day. Hope you like it, please send in reviews for the word count or PM me. Review, you know it means a lot.**

**P.S: The two secrets and another will be revealed in the next chapter once the family get home from the beach at 4:00 pm. If you give me a lot of reviews, I promise i'll update tomorrow but remember it depends on the amount of reviews I get. Love you guys soo much, sorry for any grammar mistakes. **

This chapter continues from the previous chapter.

Jack's Pov

We arrived at the beach in half an hour. We didn't stay close to the beach but we didn't stay too far away either so it only took us a matter of time.

The ferrari pulled up into the parking lot and parked. We had mom drive the car instead of taking the subway. Mom wasn't one to drive Bugatti, let alone a Ferrari - she thought it was too fast and dangerous but I guess today she took a chance in the life of a Ferrari.

The four of us pilled out of the car and gathered our stuff running to get our spot in the sand.

Our spot had a roof hanging over from the road above. Though we were at the very back of the beach, it was more calmer there and much more shadier. And if we needed the toilet, there was a porter pooper around 10-12 meters away from us, not that we will use it. We would rather go to the mall across the road and use a toilet there. And on the way home, we would stop and get MacDonalds and eat it underneath the palm trees.

Oh the joy of a beach, sooooo much fun, I love Miami!

Lucy's Pov

Once we got to our spot, Kim and I walked to the sunny part in front of Jack and mom. We laid our towels neatly across the warm heating up sand and took a seat on them. We took of our clothes and layed back. Of course we had our swim suit on underneath.

"So, are you going to tell Jack yet?" I whispered (since Jack was right behind us). I was rubbing sunscreen along my arms and legs.

"No, I think it is too early. Umm, Lucy, I don't want to be rude but I don't think you understand how hard it is to take a big step like this in life"

"Over exaggerating much?"

"No, some people would think of a big step in life as a new atmosphere, moving away from there parents, getting married"

"And..."

"For me"

"It's much worse" I said, finishing of her sentence for her.

"Hey, Kim, could you put some sunscreen on my back for me?"

"Sure" she replied, taking the bottle from me and squeezing some of the gloopy thin mixture into her hand.

Once she was done, I offered her if she wanted me to put sunscreen on her back but she said she already had some on.

We layed flat on the sand in all the quietness. Though we could here public chatting, the waves crashing, the seagulls squawking and laughter coming from kids, it felt calming and very peaceful. But it was quiet, too quiet, mom was there behind us but Jack wasn't.

I got up leaving Kim sunbathing in the sun and sat down next to mom.

"Where's Jack?" I questioned.

"He said he was going to hit the waves" mom answered.

"What, like surfboarding?"

"Ye-"

"WHAT! How comes he learned to surf?"

"Well lets just say when there was only one of you two, I had more money so I paid for surfing lessons for him. How did you exactly survive a whole year after the crash?"

Surviving a whole year after the crash was the hardest part. All the memories came flooding back. I was frozen, I didn't move, didn't speak, didn't anything. The last thing I remember was Kim and mom calling my name and shaking my shoulders.

Time skip...

Jack's Pov

I came back to the sand after surfing one of the biggest waves I have ever seen, surfed and achieved. Once I was on the sand I sat down, feeling the hot sun warming up my arms, chest, legs and stomach. I was thinking about yesterday, it actually hurt me to see Kim cry, I mean she never crys so why cry now. It must be something really hurtful and important.

The sound of the public chatting, the waves crashing, the seagulls squawking and kids laughing was actually peaceful. For some reason, I feel that someone has already said that.

In the distance, I could here a familiar voice. It sounded a lot like-

"Yo, Jack, 'sup?"

"Jerry? What are you doing here?" I asked, standing up to give him a fist bump.

"Checkin' out the ladies. Yo, wudda do girl?" he replied trying to follow a girl but I pulled him back.

"How the heck did you get here?"

"My dad had tickets for Angelina Jolie, man I didn't have the time to go to her concert so instead, I traded the 2 tickets for 4000 YO! They were VIP tickets by the way" Jerry said happily with a knowing face when he said 'They were VIP tickets by the way'.

"K, where u staying?" I asked

"At the Grand Beach Hotel"

"Cool, I heard it -"

"Jack, come quick, now, your sister fainted! Jerry? What are you doing here?" Kim told me and asked Jerry.

"That's what I said" I told her.

"Ugh, just tell me after, you Jack come now, Jerry you can come too or do what you normally do" Kim said turning around then turning back to us to say "hanging out with the Ladies" She ran back to the shade.

"What, Jack, you have a sister? Since when?"

"How can you not know, you dated her!"

"What, you mean Lucy Anderson is your sister? Well that explains why your surnames are the same"

"Come!"

Lucy's Pov

After blacking out for I don't know how long, I could feel my body coming back to it's original self. I have a secret. This secret was the thing that kept me alive during the plane crash and it's a secret that is so hard to keep that sometimes I wish I wasn't it. I wish I could tell you but maybe later on.

My eyes began to flicker open as I herd cheers coming from the guys and some other random people who gathered round the shade.

The first thing I said when I sat up was "Jerry?"

"Yo, Lucy, I missed you so much" Jerry said, hugging me, I hugged him back tightly.

"Where have you been?" he asked. Hearing him say those words shocked me. I broke away from the hug.

"You don't know?"

Every one in the shade, including Jack, Kim and mom evacuated and went to the water so Jerry and I could have some privacy.

"Don't know about what?"

"The crash?"

"You went on a plane?"

"For holiday, I had told you three times before I left because your, well, Jerry"

"I don't remember, actually I don't remember anything between last year and last month"

"If I wasn't so mad at you now, I would have asked you why. I almost died in that plane crash, the only thing that got me through was mostly you. I can't believe that whole time I was thinking of you for nothing"

"Actually, it wasn't for nothing, it saved you, in other words, I saved you. Oh and what was that other thing that saved you?"

"I can't believe you, I almost died and that's what your so interested about. I'll bet that you didn't even mention me once to any of your friends, let alone think of me"

"Okay, now that is not true"

"Well lets see about that, name one of your friends" I demanded.

"Well theres Jack... Really Jerry?"

I walked fast across the sand to the sea.

"Jack, I need you. Now!"

"Borrow me when I'm not busy"

"Jack, I have hands, I'll drag you by the ears if I have to"

After I said that, he totally ignored me. I walked into the water up to knee length, grabbed him by the ear and dragged him all the way up to Jerry in the shade.

"Jack, did he or did he not mention me while I was gone"

"I will tell you when you let go of my ear"

"Oh, sorry" I apologised then crossed my arms over my chest. Getting impatient.

"To be honest, he didn't mention you once, he actually forgot where you was and who you were"

"Jack!" Jerry yelled.

"Jack, you can go now" I said.

"Thank you" he then gave a sign of relief then went back to the water.

"How could you Jerry. You flirted with another girl behind my back, I let it slip. You forgot our anniversary, but I let that slip too. Forgetting where I was and not noticing I wasn't back is just gone too far" a single tear dropped down my face.

"I-I Lucy, it's not what you thi-"

Two more tears fell.

"It's exactly what I think"

"By the way, what was that other thing that helped you stay alive?"

"That is none of your buisness, it's a secret and it stays a secret"

Then it went quiet. Like for 1 minute, a few more tears fell down my face.

"Look Lucy I'm sorry"

"Sorry will never fix the things you did to me. I really thought you were the one for me but today and from today on, I wish I had never met you, and I wish I had never fell in love with you, I regret it, just go away and leave me alone!"

After that I ran off to the rocks where Ferrell the Fisherman was fishing. I knew him from a young age, I always used to do fishing with him when I came to Miami.

Jerry's Pov

"She put it on ya" Jack said from behind me with his hands folded across his chest.

"When did you get here, wait, you didn't see or hear anything that just happened, right?"

"I witnessed the whole thing" he replied, laughing.

"Well what are you waiting for, go see her"

"Do you really think she would want to see my face now after what just happened?"

Jack just shrugged his shoulders.

"Dude, you gotta admit, she is hot?"

"Dude, that's my sister your talking about, put on some pants"

"Err, Jack, I'm already wearing some"

"It's just an expression" he looked at me like he couldn't believe me.

"What?" I asked because he wouldn't stop staring at me. He just walked off.

I ran after him and said

"Yo, you gotta lay off me, go see Kim or something"

"Hmm, not a bad idea, see ya"

**A/N: Remeber my request for reviews. Love you guys sooooo much and don't forget that. I say it in every chapter. Bii**

**~Live-Laugh-Love-SoWrite**


	5. Can I know your 2 secrets and the third?

**A/N: I am so sorry I took so long to update, usually I update in three days time but i found this chapter kinda hard to write but at the same time enjoyed writing it. I worked really hard for this one and it is kinda you enjoy it, again im sorry but i hope you still love me cuz i love u lot too. By the way this chapter has a mention of rape. 2 secrets were told in this but the third, you just have to wait and see. Review!**

Kim's Pov

I was sunbathing in the sand while listening to music on my iPod Radio when Ricky Weavers song: Make Me Smile Tonight came on. I'm sick and tierd of that brat, Ricky Weaver this, Ricky Weaver that, I can't believe I fell for him and his lies.

I picked up my iPod, eager to change the song when the screen froze, the music still playing through the headphones, into my ears.

"Really?" I said frustratingly to myself.

I banged my hand on the screen - wrong choice! The screen cracked sending some of the glass into my hand.

"Owww!" I turned around to see if Jacks mom was there but no.

I stood up, walked to the shade and sat down. I reached for my bag when Jerry came out of no-where and fell on top of me.

"Could this day get any worse?" I asked myself once again.

"What, so no 'Jerry, if you don't get off me I'll kill you'?" Jerry asked.

"Jerry, as you can see this is not my day and if you don't get of off me, you will meet your death" once I said that, he scrammed off all the way to the sea, falling multiple times on the way.

I turned back to my bag and unzipped it. Some blood fell off my hand and only was it when I went to look at my hand, I realised how bad it actually was. A plaster wasn't going to do anything. I decided to look for Jack.

I turned around, standing up when Jack came out of no-where and gave me a hug from behind. A little romantic, isn't it, he onto something, I know it!

"Hi Kim, what happened to your hand?" he asked, concerned, also pulling away from the hug.

"Ricky Weavers song was playing on the radio-"

"I thought you hated him?" Jack asked, cutting me off.

"I do, that's why I went to change the song but my iPod froze. I banged my hand on the screen but then it cracked and I cut my hand"

"Come with me, quickly before you loose too much blood and faint, seriously, your hand is bleeding badly!"

Jack's Pov

I led Kim all the way over to Harney's Helpers In First-Aid. It was a very rare shop that was seen in very few beaches throughout Florida.

"So, Erm, Jack, wherever we are going, don't we need to have clothes on?" Kim asked me.

"No, it's a mini Beach hospital, Harney's Helpers In First-Aid, ever heard of it?"

"Err, no"

"Ok"

"Shouldn't I be aware of any of the boys?"

"Definatley, the story of me coming to Miami Beach, not so pretty. Every time Lucy has an accident and hurts herself, I take her through the mall to Harney's Helpers and along the way and in Harney's, all the boys stare at her and try to persuade her into spending the time with them for the rest of the day" I explained.

"Well, it's not that bad, I mean I have you right?"

I didn't reply.

"Right?" Kim asked again.

"Just be careful Kim, some boys in Miami are dangerous"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean one time Lucy went to Harney's with out me. That day she ended up almost being raped. She was lucky I was there to save her"

"I'm sure I'll be fine, I mean I'm a second degree black belt, I can kick any guys butts" she replied, Harney's Helpers in sight.

"Just be careful, Lucy is a third degree black belt and not even she had the strength to get out, let alone me, the boys always have backup" I said, walking into Harney's Helpers.

I held Kim's hand that wasn't hurt hard and awkwardly as we entered Harney's.

"Jam your hype Jack, nothing will happen"

"That's what you think" I told her.

We carried on walking to section C. As we were approaching area C, a tall blonde-headed boy came out of no-where.

"Well hello there, who may you be?" he asked Kim, taking her hand from me and kissing it.

I can't help but feel Jealous. I mean, remember that kiss on the plane, I have very stronge feelings for her.

Kim giggled at what he said.

"You're cute but sorry, I don't do romantic things" Kim replied.

"Okay, just to let you know, I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there. So I'm going to need your name and number for insurance purposes" he added.

"Yeeeaaaah, I don't do pick up lines either" Kim told him.

"Austin, what are you doing?"

A slender girl with brunette hair wearing a neon yellow bikini asked.

"Ally, tryna hook up with a girl" he whispered thinking that we couldn't hear.

"Come, we need to finish the song for the beach dash" ally told him.

"Fine, here's my number cute girl, call me up. By the way, I'm Austin Moon, Overnight Internet Sensation, see ya" Austin explained to Kim then ran off.

"What a jerk" I said.

"I dunno, he seems like a normal guy, maybe I can call him up later today" Kim said biting her lips.

"Kim, you have your own life so I'm gonna let you go, but just be careful"

"I know Jack, what are you, my mother"

"No, I'm you brother"

"Aww, you actually think of me as your sister?"

"Yeah" I smiled.

"Now let's go, your hand looks like its about to explode and you left a trail of blood on the floor"

"Yeah, your right, come"

We walked into section C and talked to one of the nurses.

Lucy's Pov

I can't believe, I wasted my life for nothing. Right now I felt like jumping off the rock I was sitting on and killing my self. You know what, I have had enough of this world, if I was ment to be here, nothing too bad will happen to me. Why do I have bad luck.

Me almost being raped. Ugh, I shiver when I even think about it let alone say it. Thank god Jack was there to save me!

The plane Crash and now this. It's like I have a Blackbird sitting on my shoulder and following me around with bad luck. What's next, Jerry kissing another girl that's not me?

I looked up with tears in my eyes and looked to see if I could spot Jerry on the beach. Not too far down on the beach, there he was. Kissing another GIRL!

"What?" I asked myself confused. This bad luck would go away would it?

I stood up, it's gone way over the top now, I had enough. I would have drowned myself already but I couldn't do it here.

I was going to go for a swim far away from every one so that nobody could see me and right when I was about to dive of the rock, an arm pulled me back.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" I turned around and saw Jack holding Kim's hand. Kim did not look disturbed from it at all. Are they together?

"I'm going for a swim, far, far away from here" I replied in a sad tone.

"Still knocked off 'bout Jerry?" Kim asked.

"No kids. Just before you two came, I saw Jerry kissing a blond headed girl. She looked a lot like you Kim. She was the same coloured bikini as you but I couldn't make out the pattern because she was a bit too far away to identify"

"Kim?" Jack question her confusingly.

"Oh no, oh no, she's back" Kim's said.

"Who's back" I asked.

"Kerri, she's my sister, my evil sister. She's always up to no good. If she is kissing jerry, she's out to get either you or him. Just be careful ok" she told me letting go of Jack's hand and walking off on the rocks back to the shade.

"Are you two together and what's with her hand?"

"No and no" he replied.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, come, let's go, we're leaving the beach soon"

"Wait, I want to swim quickly, I'll be there soon"

I jumped into the water but forgot Jack was holding my hand, for what reason, I don't know.

He fell into the water with me. Oh no! This is not good. As soon as I hit the water, my skin glowed. I could see Jack looking at me confused as my my bikini changed into a a orange-yellow tail and bra. My hair changed from a pony tail to down and wavey. My feet dissapeared into two triangles joining my tail and my face when from no make up to glossy and shiny.

I had glossy lipstick on, pink eyeshadow, fake eyelashes that were long and eyeliner. They were all waterproof.

Jacked looked at me even more cofused and shocked. I just shrugged and neverously smiled.

I pointed up, directing him to go to the surface with me following.

"What the he-" he began out loud.

"Shhhh" I shushed him by covering his muth with my hand while looking around to see if anyone was near. A man was swimming by so I ducked in the water and waited a few seconds.

I came back up and the man was gone.

"What the heck, your a mermaid, since when?" Jack whispered angrily.

"Yes and I don't know when, since like 5 or something like that"

"Who else knows?"

"Just Ferrell the Fisherman"

"Good, just keep it a secret, if any scientist or, or if any one even finds out, they will hunt you down"

"I'm not dumb and how am I supposed to dry myself without anyone knowing?"

"Uhh, why dont you climb up the leg of the pier just there and I'll help push you up. After that, you can dry yourself then monkey jump all the way to the end of the pier, I'll do it with you if you want"

"Thank you"

Kim's Pov.

As I was walking back to the shade, I bumped into pretty blonde headed boy, Austin. Yeah I'd admit he was cute but I don't know what to do with Jack. I love Jack with all my heart. Cheesy? Yeah.

"Hey, when I met you before, I didn't get your name" he told me

"Kim" I told him, shaking his hand.

"So, what do you do round here?" Austin asked me.

"Actually, I don't live round here. Im on holiday. I live in San Jose, Cali, I'm leaving to go back home this Sunday"

"Cool, I've never been to CA before but I'm hoping to go there one day on tour"

I looked at him confusingly. He seemed to notice this. Then, I remembered.

"Ohhh, now I remember. Your Internet Sensation Austin Moon" I began to walk back to the shade slowly with Austin next to me.

"Overnight Internet Sensation" he said then winked at me and I chuckled.

"So..." I drifted off, staring at his 6 packs.

"You like what you see huh?" he asked, not walking anymore.

"No...maybe...Yeah, do you work out?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I do"

"Okay, well I have to go. I'm leaving the beach now, maybe I can meet you again sometime"

"Will you be coming back to this Beach again?"

"No, sorry, I'll miss you though. It was nice meeting you"

"I'll miss you too, bye" he gave me a warm gental kiss on the cheek and walked in the other direction.

"I'm never gonna wash this cheek again" I told myself. Again with the cheesy things.

Jack's Pov

"So, does mom know?" I whispered to Lucy as we were sitting in the car going back home.

"Does mom know what?" mom asked. Shoot!

"That I am a m-" Lucy began but then I put my hand over her mouth to stop her talking.

After a few seconds she bit my hand.

"Oww, that hurt"

"Oh, is wittle Jack hurt so bwad dwat he going to let me fwinsh?" She asked in a baby voice.

I sent a death glare at her.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded in response.

"Not that this is any of my buisness but I feel that I also need to know what your going to say" Kim told Lucy.

"Of course Kim, why would I leave you out" Lucy said sarcastically. Kim sent a nice-thing-to-say look to her.

"Okay okay miss sarcastic and miss... miss whatever you are" I hushed them, looking at Lucy then Kim.

Kim looked at me mad for calling her that. Yeah I admit it, it was kind of rude to say but anything to stop the both of them from introducing a World War Three to world... or me is better than letting it go on, although I'll say I would have kind of enjoyed watching it.

"So, what do you want to tell me then darling?" Mom asked miss chatterbox next to me.

Lucy looked at me sending me a 'should I tell her and are you sure' look at me. Because it wasn't my decision, I sent her back a 'it's your decision, your choice, your life' look.

Lucy's Pov

I sent Jack a 'should I tell mom and are you sure' look to Jack. He sent me back a small shrug and a look that said 'it's your decision and he can't do anything if it ends up terribly wrong'. I think that's what he ment. Maybe, not unless he was trying to say it's my life and I can do whatever I want.

I sighed and looked at the front mirror to see mom turning back to look at me then the road every few seconds.

"I" I began.

Then I remembered what bro said.

'Just keep it a secret. If any scientist or, or if anyone finds out they will hunt you down'

Even though moms mom, you never know.

It kept replaying in my head until Jack shook me gently. I barely felt it but I soon came back to myself.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you" I apologised to mom.

"Oh, look at miss 'I'm a you know what' backing out now" Jack made fun of me.

I turned my head away from him, ashamed. It was true. First I have a big mouth and was going to say you know what and now I'm backing out like a looser.

A tear ran down my face as mom turned the corner to the street we were staying on.

"Jack, look what you did" Kim whispered to Jack but it was still loud enough for me to hear.

"Jack, when we get into the house your going to apologise to your sister in front of Kim and I, teenage stuff, never gets old" mom said.

"It's nothing, besides, she won't mind"

Another tear ran down my face as mom pulled into parking in front of the house.

"She's crying, I thought you were brother and sister because your certainly not treating her like a sister" Kim told Jack.

As soon as the car was parked, I grabbed my bag and climbed out of the car. I can't help but feel this is my fault because, actually, it is but Jack didn't have to be so mean and say that. Of course I'm going to mind. It's like in the year I've been gone, he's forgot half the things about me.

I ran to the house, a few more tears crawling down my face. I knocked on the door and immediately it opened. There stood Janelle, my grandad's friends daughter. She must have been cleaning up the hallway why she opened the door so quick.

"Lucy, where have you been, I haven't seen you in a year. When did you come to Miami?"

I looked at her and more tears streamed down my face. First that event in the car and now I have to reminisce on the crash.

I sent a sorry look as her smile dropped and rushed past her upstairs. I ran into my room and fell onto my bed. I buried my head in my pillow and immediately fell into a sleep.

Kim's Pov

"Hey, Kim, do you mind if I borrow your phone?" Jack asked me after coming into the house, dropping the bags.

"Go away Jack" I told him ignoring eye contact.

I climbed up the stairs walking in the direction to Lucy's room, Jack following right behind me.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asked.

I ignored him and quickly carried on walking to get away from him.

"Kim, please answer me?" he begged me.

At the same time I was mad at him, I also felt sorry for him.

I slowed down when coming to a corner then turned around.

"I'm mad at you because if you treat your sister like that, which I assumed you didn't before she left, I wonder how you would treat me if I was your girlfriend because a sister is actually more closer than a girlfriend. Remember what you said earlier on, you said I was your sister but now I'm just thinking you were lying" I explained.

I turned on my heels and turned the corner. The first door said 'Recording Room'. The second had 'Practice Room and the third had Lucy in big bold glow in the dark neon letters.

"Kim, I'm sorry if you think I'm a total Jerk. You know it's not easy knowing your sister is alive and back after a year of not seeing her"

I stopped in my tracks. Jack was right it, it wasn't easy at all.

"Jack, I'm sorry, I understand you" I said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"I mean I went through what your going through now, so I'm sorry for snapping at you" a tear ran down my face as I reminisced on what had happened 3 years ago.

Jack looked at me shocked knowing what I ment.

"Just do me one thing, treat your sister like she's you" I told him. I headed back downstairs deciding to Give Lucy some time to herself.

"Wait, Kim, what do you mean?" he asked confused once again.

"I mean I had a brother who went through what Lucy went through. He came back 2 years after, I treated him like dirt and because of that he left one day because he had enough and the the next day, my mom and I found him dead in an alleyway. It was all my fault"

Tears streamed down my face.

Jack looked at me shocked once again but caressed me in a hug and we stood there like that for 5 minutes. Me crying, him calming me until we were interrupted.

"You guys do know I can see you, right?" Jack's mom said thought what I'm guessing was an intercom.

"There's an intercom?" Jack asked him mom.

"And camera's" his mom spoke, proud. "Oh, by the way, no public show of affection!"

"We were only hugging and this isn't public" Jack said.

I blushed slightly showing the dried tears on my face.

"To me it is. If your going to you know what, you better hurry up before Janelle comes up and see's it. She's dusting off the stairs." Jacks mom told us then shut of the intercom.

"So Kim, what were you going to tell me, about why that kiss on the plane was a mistake?"

"Okay, you waited long enough so the reason why was bec-" I began.

"Hey guys" Jenelle greeted.

I could hear Jack whispering faintly 'great time for interrupting'.

**A/N: So there you have it. You were gonna here Kim's second secret but I thought, naaah, let me be mean for once. Sorry though for the cliffhanger. Yeah it's long but I hope it covers up for how long I took to update. Sorry for all the sadness. Also, who should Kim go for. Jack or Austin. If you haven't already noticed, in this chapter, there is a crossover between Austin and Ally and Kickin'it and there will be for the next few chapter or the rest of the story. And don't forget Lucy. Who should she go for. Jerry or someone else. Who should that someone else be so I can include them him in the story. Send requests for Lucy and Kim please. Love u guyz, oh and review!**

**~Live-Laugh-Love-SoWrite**


	6. Code 9 The Plan!

**A/N: Hey, im back with a new chapter. Im a little dissapointed in the amount of reviews i have gotten for the last few chapters though. If your reading it, please review. I've decide that if i dont get a decent amount of views then people obviously don't like my story so i wont update that often. Excuse any grammar, spelling mistakes. Please review i ask again. This chapter i found hard to write but i managed to get it done. Sorry for any delay. I still luv you guyz though!**

Lucy's Pov

Kim and I decided to have fun today and that fun came from The Water Gun. We snuck into the living room quietly checking Jack to see him fast asleep on the couch. One half of his body hanging off with the TV remote in his hand. Oh Jack, sometimes, there's no need to make fun of you when your doing it all yourself!

"Score!" Kim whispered because Jack was down.

Perfect way to start our fun.

We tip toed into the kitchen and sat down on the Breakfast Bar.

"Okay, so here's the plan. We're gonna fill these babies up with soap and wet foam" I said the first instruction.

"Then we're gonna add some extra sticky goo and yeast" Kim added.

"After that we're gonna hide behind the sofa and when he wakes, we squirt" I told her.

"Is the trap ready? And do you have all the stuff for the water gun?"

"Yes and pah-lease. Why wouldn't I be prepared for a day like this. I always have a spare pack of goo, green soap and wet foam in the cabinet" I told her, smirking.

"Why would you keep all these stuff?" she asked confused.

"Let's just say when you have a brother like Jack, you gotta be prepared. I just keep the sticky goo so I can stick my butt on the couch for the whole day, watching TV and not doing anything" I explained.

"Sneaky, but goos not that sticky" she reminded me.

"I just make them think it is" I told her.

"So, code 9 is on the go" Kim said, sneakily.

In response I sent a devious smile back at her. She hopped off the chair and grabbed the things from the cabinet. I grabbed a bowl fom the other cabinet and we both set the things down on the table.

"Yeast?" I asked Kim.

"Check" I checked it off the list of ingredients.

"Goo?"

"Check"

"Foam?"

"Check"

"Soap?"

"Check"

"Water?"

"No check"

"Go get some then" I told her. She ran to the sink.

"Okay, first it says put the goo in the bowl" I said to myself quietly reading the instructions.

I grabbed the pack of goo and ripped it open. There was actually a lot of goo in the pack. The pack was as big as an A4 piece of paper. I poured it in the bowl and smiled.

"Here's the water" Kim said, handing me the glass of water.

"Thanks, could you get me a whisk please?" I asked.

"Sure" she replied and skipped off to the draw with whisks in it.

"Okay, next add foam, soap and water" I read to myself.

I grabbed the packet of foam and poured that in as my other hand grabbed the fairy liquid. I opened the top and poured some of the green fairy liquid in. I picked up the glass of water and poured that in too.

"Kim, what's taking you so long?" I asked as I poured in some yeast into the mixture.

"This draw won't budge" she told me. I went up to her and tried pulling the draw but no use.

"Go and finish the mixture, I'll try opening this" I told her.

Kim's Pov.

I went up to the table and looked into the bowl.

"Goo, check. Foam, check. Soap, check. Water, check. Now, what's next?" I told myself, rubbing my hands together.

I looked at the list and saw yeast.

"Okay, some yeast" I said to myself, grabbing the box of yeast.

I poured some in.

"Hmm, not enough" I said.

I grabbed the box again and poured some more in. I looked at the mixture and thought:

"Nah, a little bit more" and I poured some more in.

"Perfect" I said.

"Kim, could you help me please, I think I might have it" Lucy called.

"Comming" I replied.

I pulled on the handle with her too but it still wouldn't open.

"Kim, you stay here, I'm gonna finish up the mixture" she told me and I nodded.

Lucy's Pov

I walked back to the bowl, my hands hurting from all that pulling.

"Okay, so where was I?" I asked myself, not bothering looking into the bowl.

"That's right, the yeast"

I grabbed the box and poured some into the watery mixture.

"Hmm, not enough" so I poured some more in.

"Percfect" I told myself.

"Hey, Lucy, I almost got it, help me with this last part" she said between struggles.

I ran up to her and pulled. We pulled again and the draw opened, sending us flying back onto the ground.

I felt a sharp pain run through my right arm and my back. After a few seconds the pain stopped in my back but it stayed in my arm. To make it even worst, the mixture exploded and went all over the kitchen and us.

"EWW, THIS DID NOT GO THE WAY WE EXPECTED IT TO!" Kim yelled.

"I know" I agreed, pulling some goo out of my hair but it just wouldn't budge.

Kim stood up and reached for my bad arm, pulling me up.

"Ow ow ow ow OW!" I cried out as she pulled my arm.

"What's wrong?" she asked confused.

"When we fell, I landed on my arm and because of the impact, I think I broke it!"

"Broke wh- what happened in here?" asked Jack, looking around at the room and laughing at us.

"We thought you were asleep?" I said.

"Come on, do you really think I would let your little plan go on?"

"How do you know about the plan?" Kim asked.

"You never know when I'm listening to your convo's and somebody here has a big mouth" he replied.

Jack and I looked at Kim, signalling she was the one with the big mouth.

"What, see this is why you shouldn't drag me into your shenanigans" Kim said looking at me.

"You were up for it" I told her.

"Only because you were" Kim said, walking towards me.

"I wouldn't have done it if i knew it was gonna end like this"

"That's what you say"

"No, that's what smart people say and not dumb blond chicks!"

"THAT'S IT!" she screamed.

She went to jump at me but Jack grabbed her by the arms and put them behind her back. I didn't bother to jump because I knew I already won.

"Girls, cut out the squabbling" Jack warned us.

We glared at each other.

"You girls are ment to be friends. Don't make something as small as this tear you apart. So it went wrong, at least you had fun"

"Actually, we didn't have fun" Kim and I said at the same time, looking at him.

"Well that's not the point. The point is that your two are friends" Jack told us.

"Best friends actually" I said to Kim, slightly smiling at her.

"Really, you think of me as your best friend?" Kim asked, Jack letting go of her hands. She smiled a bit.

"Yeah. In fact, your a sister to me" I told her.

She smiled brightly and so did I. We ran to each other and hugged.

"Ow ow ow, the arm, the arm" I cried to Kim.

"Comon Lucy, we gotta get you to the hospital. You two go clean up" Jack told us.

"Okay Dad" I said sarcastically.

Kim and I smiled at each other.

"I'll be up soon, can I just talk to Jack for a minute in private?' Kim asked me.

"Sure" I answered and I skipped off up stairs.

Jack's Pov

"So, Lucy doesn't know we're together yet, does she?" Kim asked me.

"She doesn't know a thing, I can't believe that really happened to you!" I said, shocked at what she had told me yesterday after Janelle left us.

"Well it did" she said, down.

"I wish I was there when it happened. I could have made everything better"

"But your here now, and that's all I need" she smiled.

"So, this holiday hasn't turned out how we expected it"

"Yeah. Finding Lucy, falling in love" she told me, grabbing my hands.

"But it was the best thing that happened" I replied.

"Yeah" she agreed.

I smiled at her and chuckled.

"What?" she asked confused but still smiling.

"Your just so cute"

For that she elbowed me in the stomache.

"Ow" I totally faked.

"You know I don't like when people compliment me on nice things" she said not smiling, then slowly, a smile crept onto her face. "But I do love it when you say it"

I smiled. I stared at her face and slowly leaned in. Just before I met her lips, I pulled back and said:

"Now do you admit you have a crush on me?"

"It never gets old" she replied and smiled as in a yes.

I leaned in and kissed her.

Lucy's Pov

I couldn't find my white summer dress so I decided to go downstairs. Instead I took the lift so I wouldn't mess the stairs with goo any more.

I stepped out of the lift and quietly walked over to the goo-covered kitchen, keeping my broken arm up. Before I entered, I saw Jack and Kim kissing. I hid behind the wall and watched them before walking in. After a few seconds, I walked in and slowly clapped as they turned around in shock.

"You guys are finally together" I said, chilled.

"Uh, um, n-no, I was just, fine. We are" Jack stuttered, looking towards Kim for some help but then giving up at the end.

"This is so cool! Now I can finally start a scrapbook and make t-shirts and-" I began, talking fast and excitedly before Jack covered my mouth with his hand.

"See, this is why I didn't want her to know" he told Kim.

He took his hand off my mouth.

"Kim, can I borrow a dress from you?"

She nodded

"I'm gonna go freshen up, it feels like my arms throbbing inside" I said, neverously walking out. Talk about awkward!

Kim's Pov

"Well, feel like taking an early flight home tomorrow morning?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, it's probably best to before we we get anymore bad luck"

"At least we haven't had all bad luck"

"Yeah" he agreed, knowing what I was thinking.

"Well I'm going to ask my mom if she can drive us to the hospital and if we can take an early flight home" he told me.

"Wait" I called. He turned back to face me.

"Thank you, for everything Jack. Your the best friend slash boyfriend anyone could have" I hugged him tightly and then he smiled before he left.

Lucy's Pov (At the hospital )

"Well, Lucy. It looks like you have a big crack through your Humorous and two small cracks through your Radius. You will have a cast, no surgery though. The cast will be on for 6-8 week (preferably 8) since these two places heal quicker then others. I have decided to let you go back home to San Jose but when you do, go to the hospital and inform them about this" the doctor told me.

"Thank you Mr...Diarrhoea?" my statement more of a question.

"It's Deorhoeae" he told.

"Then why is it spelt as Diarrhoea?"

"I get that a lot"

I looked confused at him but shrugged it off.

"What colour cast do you want?"

"Can I have white please, just want to go basic" I told him.

"Follow me please" he instructed.

He led me to the casting room.

"Sit down there on the bed, we will be done soon" he left the room as a pleasant looking women came in.

Mom's Pov ( The next day, 4 in the morning )

"Are you guys ready?" I yelled throughout the house.

A course of yes from Jack and no's from Kim and Lucy was heard.

"Well hurry up, we have to leave in five minutes.

"Mom, it's hard packing with a broken arm" I heard Lucy say faintly.

Once we were all ready, we all stood out side with our suitcases.

"I'm gonna miss this place" Lucy said.

"Me too" Kim said, hugging Jack on his side. Are they together?

"Well we will be back next year, hopefully" I told them.

They took one last look at the mansion and laughed. I smiled at then relationships between each other. Such happy kids.

We put our suitcases into the boot and climbed into the taxi then left, smiles on our faces.

**A/N: so there you have it. Hope you liked it. Yeah this was a little suckish but Ill try to make the next chapter better than perfect just for you. Please review and tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter. This is when they get back to San Jose and the gang have to be shocked to meet Lucy. The next chapters idea will be used from you. I'm going to pick out the best one and use it, giving you credit in my authors note.**

**Luv u guyz, review.**

**~Live-Laugh-Love-SoWrite**


End file.
